mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Trip: Kyoto Gyoen National Garden
Introduction If we continue in the direction of the east along the 1st Street, we arrive at Kyoto Gyoen National Garden. 京都御苑 : Kyoto Gyoen National Garden https://www.env.go.jp/garden/kyotogyoen/english/index.html Kyoto Gyoen is the national garden, which is 1.3km from north to south and 0.7km from east to west. It is open to everyone anytime. This area was Court Nobles Residential Area in the Edo period. After the transfer of the capital to Tokyo, buildings were removed and Kyoto Gyoen (garden) was established to preserve the Imperial Palace. After The World War II, Kyoto Gyoen was changed to be a national garden. Today, there are famous historic spots in this garden including Kyoto Imperial Palace. Also it becomes the place where people could spend their time in nature. The nearest gate from the 1st Street is 乾御門:Inui-gomon Gate. In this context, 乾 means northwest. 乾Inu-i is 戌Inu:dog + 亥I(noshihi):boar on the compass of 12 Earthly Branches and Celestial stem. Kyoto Gyoen Stroll Map (1) http://www.env.go.jp/garden/kyotogyoen/Kyoto%20Gyoen%20Stroll%20map%EF%BC%91.pdf This time, we actually went by bus and entered into the garden from 今出川御門:Imadegawa-gomon Gate. I like seeing passengers on the city bus in the daytime on weekdays. When I was young, most of the tourists with maps were students on their school trip. There were many lodging facilities for them in Kyoto City. During the best season in spring and in autumn, elders group came to stay there and visit noted place by their sightseeing bus or taxi. In the interval, young students came to stay there and visit noted place by city bus. In August, during the summer vacation of the school, few backpackers from overseas came to stay at youth hostel or YMCA. They walked along the bus street or narrow lane alone as if they were an unicorn going alone in the forest. Virtual Palace 御所:Go-sho (Kyoto Imperial Palace) There is former 御所:Go-sho (Kyoto Imperial Palace) in the garden. 宮内庁 : Imperial Household Agency http://www.kunaicho.go.jp/ Today, we can enter the Palace without pre-application except closed days. 京都御所 : Kyoto Imperial Palace http://sankan.kunaicho.go.jp/guide/kyoto.html 京都御所通年公開 : Closed days schedule http://sankan.kunaicho.go.jp/info/20160720_01.html The gray cells are closed days. Usually, on monday and some event days. 平安宮:Heian Palace The original Heian Palace in the old capital Heian-kyo was about 2km west from the current place of the palace in the garden. 平安宮 : Heian Palace https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heian_Palace Now we can see some replica buildings of the Heian Palace as 平安神宮:Heian Jingu Shrine at south-east 岡崎:Okazaki area. Some of replica buildings were once burned down and the burned buildings were built again. 平安神宮 : Heian Jingu Shrine http://www.heianjingu.or.jp/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heian_Shrine The architecture design was a reproduction of the Chōdōin (Emperor's palace in the former eras) in 5/8th scale (in length). The large red entrance gate is a reproduction of the Outenmon of the Chōdōin. The architecture of the main palace mirrors the style and features of the Kyoto Imperial Palace, the style from the 11th-12th century (late Heian Period). The Shrine's torii is one of the largest in Japan. The original Heian Palace was a big public office and residence of emperors, at the beginning in the late 8th century. But, the palace made with wood was often had fires, and the emperors often stayed at their temporary compact palace in the residences of the court families while rebuilding. The old emperors were like a lodger who often wandered from place to place. I, on my part, feel a certain kinship with them. I was a lodger from office to office. I was wondering from station to station while working for IT business as a designer like Dr. Hiluluk who did something no one asked him, or a handyboy like Coby who did anything someone asked him. When I did something as a designer like Dr. Hiluluk, everyone threw darts of booing and jeering at my back. A lot of darts on the back is a grace of designers. That's not fail but tail of peacocks. When I did anything as a handy-boy like Coby, everyone gave me sweets and smiles. The providers of my short stay and a desk near the power plug to do something with my laptop was usually customers in partnership. Most of the users of our systems were ladies in the office and they were like a nurse of me. How about a candy? ! I like it! How about a piece of chocolate? ! I like it! I was almost Dr. Chopper among them... The providers of imperial long stay were usually maternal relatives of Fujiwara clan whose daughter married to an emperor or a prince, such as 五摂家:Five regent houses. 五摂家 : Five regent houses https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_regent_houses The five regent houses (五摂家; go-seike or go-sekke) is a collective term for five families of the Fujiwara clan. The leaders of these families monopolized the position of Sekkan in the Japanese Imperial Court of Kyoto between the 12th and 19th century. 里内裏:Sato-dairi (The Private Public Palace) In other words, imperial wives or mother returned to stay her powerful father's or brother's house with her husband or sons while rebuilding the palace, or because of some temporary taboos on On-myodo. It was called 里内裏:Sato-dairi (The Private Public Palace), paradoxically. 里:Sato (the outside of the Palace) was an antonym of 内裏:Dairi (the inside of the Place). 里lǐ in Chinese is a simple character of 裡/裏 (inside; opposite; wire side; rear; back side; reverse side). It is some range or limits closed or surrounded with something in time or space. It means measure of distance, administrative unit, village, lane. 里Ri in Japanese read with Chinese-style sound means also. 里(さと)Sato in native Japanese written with Chinese character had another meaning. The officials in the public Heian Palace used it when they indicated their private house. Generally, Japanese basic words have two aspects like two sides of the same coin. lǐ ->Riリ:Chinese-style sound and meaning 里 Satoさと:Native Japanese mora sound and meaning My old dictionary handed by my mother shows a simple example about 里(さと)Sato. 御里住み、心安くひたぶるに思されて They feel at ease simply when they stay at their private house... ... ... I, on my part, feel a certain kinship with their feeling. My father often went to his wife's house with us and felt at ease simply while he enjoyed drinking and talking with his mother-in-law and we played with his father-in-law; Whah-choh! Bang-Bang-Bang!! Chang-Chang-Bara-Bara-Chang-Bara-Bara!!! In this context, 里:Sato is private space and 内裏:Dairi is public space. 里-内裏:Sato-Dairi is praivate public space. So paradoxical... That's a trick. The convination of native Japanese and Chinese-style words creates such an acrobat cusually. They were inside and outside unification, or two sides of the same coin, or Calimero who wears half of his egg shell on his head... Calimero https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calimero 近衛邸跡 : Site of Konoe Recidence There is Site of Konoe Recidence that is famous for cherry blossoms by the pond at the north-west corner of the garden. It was the old recidence of 近衛家:Konoe family during Edo period. 近衛家 : Konoe family https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Konoe_family Konoe family (近衛家 Konoe-ke) is a Japanese aristocratic kin group. The Konoe is a branch of the Fujiwara clan. They were one of the five houses, with 九条家:Kujō, 二条家:Nijō, 一条家:Ichijō, and 鷹司家:Takatsukasa. Their family name sometimes came from the place where they had their residence, because Fujiwara clan has a lot of branches as their clan name "field of wisteria". For example, the residence of 一条家:Ichijō was at the Ichijo (1st) Street. In passing, their annual hereditary stipend of Ichijō family during Edo period was 1,000 - 2,000 石:Koku. 石:Koku is traditional unit of volume. 1 Koku is about 180 liters. This unit was usually used for rice measuring. 1 Koku (180 liters) was almost annual consumption of rice per man, if he ate rice sumptuously. The output of rice in well-developed Edo period was about 30,000,000 Koku, and the population was also thirty million. The unit of Koku became to mean an amount of annual stipend, like salary which came from salt. The annual salary over 10,000 Koku (which can keep 10,000 people as his staff) meant a feudal lord in Edo period. For instance, Munenori the counselor got annual salary over 10,000 Koku from Iemitsu the 3rd Shogun and became a feudal lord from a swordsman. He was a heavy smoker and cultivated tobacco in his domain, and he was scold severity by his Zen master Takuan; I'd like to tell you that you should stop smoking or growing tabacco right now. It would be better that you would grow foods simply. 大乗起信論:Awakening of Faith in the Mahayana Since the end of the Heian period, the Private Public Palace came to be the usual practice to take up the palace in their private house even if the Heian Palace existed. 法性はすなはちこれ真如なり。 The nature of dharma is suchness. 真如はすなはちこれ一如なり。 Suchness is oneness. The original Heian Palace turned empty. It generated temporary palaces one after another, as if it was a metaphor of 真如:tathata (the ultimate nature of all things) in Mahayana Buddhism, such as 大乗起信論:Awakening of Faith in the Mahayana. 大乗起信論 : Awakening of Faith in the Mahayana https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Awakening_of_Faith_in_the_Mahayana Written from the perspective of Essence-Function (simplified Chinese: 体用; traditional Chinese: 體用; pinyin: tǐyòng), this text sought to harmonize the two soteriological philosophies of the Buddha-nature and Eight Consciousnesses (or Yogacara) into a synthetic vision based on the One Mind in Two Aspects: In the words of the Awakening of Faith — which summarizes the essentials of Mahayana — self and world, mind and suchness, are integrally one. Everything is a carrier of that a priori enlightenment; all incipient enlightenment is predicated on it. The mystery of existence is, then, not, “How may we overcome alienation?” The challenge is, rather, “Why do we think we are lost in the first place? 真如 : tathata https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tath%C4%81t%C4%81 Tathātā (Sanskrit: तथाता, translit. tathātā; Pali: तथता, translit. tathatā; Tibetan: དེ་བཞིན་ཉིད་; Chinese: 真如) is variously translated as "thusness" or "suchness". It is a central concept in Mahayana Buddhism having a particular significance in Chan Buddhism as well. The synonym dharmatā is also often used. It has a lot of aliases such as Tathāgata-garbha, because it is what we cannot denominate. When we denominate it as "A", it turns to be "A" and runs as "A". When we denominate it as "B", it turns to be "B" and runs as "B". But, somehow, we cannot help but think of what we cannot denominate. 如来蔵 : Tathāgata-garbha (Buddha-nature) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddha-nature Buddha-nature or Buddha Principle refers to several related terms, most notably tathāgatagarbha and buddhadhātu. Tathāgatagarbha means "the womb" or "embryo" (garbha) of the "thus-gone" (tathagata), or "containing a tathagata", while buddhadhātu literally means "Buddha-realm" or "Buddha-substrate". The terms refer to the notion that the luminous mind of the Buddhas is inherently present in every sentient being, and will shine forth when it is cleansed of the defilements, c.q. when the nature of mind is recognised for what it is. According to Professor 井筒俊彦: Toshihiko Izutsu, one of the key terms in Awakening of Faith in the Mahayana is 忽然念起KotuNen-NenKi. 井筒 俊彦 : Toshihiko Izutsu https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toshihiko_Izutsu Toshihiko Izutsu (井筒 俊彦 Izutsu Toshihiko, 4 May 1914 – 7 January 1993) was Professor Emeritus at Keio University in Japan and author of many books on Islam and other religions. He taught at the Institute of Cultural and Linguistic studies at Keio University in Tokyo, the Iranian institute of Philosophy in Tehran, and McGill University in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. He was fluent in over 30 languages, including Arabic, Persian, Sanskrit, Pali, Chinese, Japanese, Russian and Greek. He refered a poem of Mukashi-Wotoko as a metaphor for 忽然念起KotuNen-NenKi, or linguistic meening segmentation, in his last book about Awakening of Faith in the Mahayana. 春日野の　若紫の　すりごろも　「しのぶのみだれ　かぎりしられ」ず I'm "wondering how (beautiful you are and I fall into disorder like such) random, the clothing is dyed (and patterned using squirrel's foot fern)" with flesh vernal mauve in the field of Kasuga (literally: a spring day). His last book has a long title; The memorandum of Eastern philosophy; Metaphysics of consciousness; Philosophy of Awakening of Faith in the Mahayana (ISBN-13: 978-4122039025). In the chapter IV: "ontology in a mentalistic manner" of the second section "From ontology to mentalism", he comments on 忽然念起KotuNen-NenKi; 「念」が起る、間髪を入れず「しのぶのみだれかぎりしられ」ぬ意識の分節が起る、間髪を入れず千々に乱れ散る存在の分節が起り、現象世界が繚乱と花ひらく。意識分節と存在分節との二重生起。 "Imagination" arises; in a flash, segmentation of consciousness occurs as if they are "limitless random like a dyed clothing (which is patterned using squirrel's foot fern)"; while, segmentation of existence springs out in a scattered and disorderly manner; the phenomenal world bursts into bloom in profusion. That's double happening; segmentation of consciousness and segmentation of existence. His prose is like a poem of Mukashi-Wotoko...or like a dictionary of IT terms... Memory segmentation https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Memory_segmentation In IT (information technology), an ontology is the working model of entities and interactions in some particular domain of knowledge or practices. Professor Izutsu tried to do "温故知新:visiting old, learn new", in his last work in 1992. He dreamed to connect Indo-European linguistic study and Eastern linguistic study with his mischievous imagination créatrice, I suppose. Ferdinand de Saussure https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_de_Saussure Ferdinand de Saussure (/soʊˈsjʊər/; French: də sosyʁ; 26 November 1857 – 22 February 1913) was a Swiss linguist and semiotician. His ideas laid a foundation for many significant developments in both linguistics and semiology in the 20th century. He is widely considered one of the founders of 20th-century linguistics and one of two major founders (together with Charles Sanders Peirce) of semiotics/semiology. Professor Izutsu also refered Henry Corbin and his concept "imagination créatrice" with a mischievous wink. His book has a lot of "!" and "!?" with his curiosity, "What's that? What's this? What a wonder!" as if he was a boy who met beautiful girls in spring. Henry Corbin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Corbin Henry Corbin (14 April 1903 – 7 October 1978) was a philosopher, theologian, Iranologist and professor of Islamic Studies at the École pratique des hautes études in Paris, France. 忽然念起: a wonderful happening The paragraph including 忽然念起KotuNen-NenKi is originally as following; 所謂心性常無念故、名為不変、以不達一法界故、心不相応、忽然念起、名為無明。 The above paragraph is translated by Teitaro Suzuki as following; b. The Soul as Birth-and-Death. http://www.sacred-texts.com/bud/taf/taf22.htm p. 79 Why? While the essence of the mind is eternally clean and pure, the influence of ignorance makes possible the existence of a defiled mind. But in spite of the defiled mind, the mind itself is eternal, clear, pure, and not subject to transformation. Further as its original nature is free from particularisation, it knows in itself no change whatever, though it produces everywhere the various modes of existence. When the oneness of the totality of things (dharmadhâtu) is not recognised, then ignorance as well as particularisation arises, and all phases of the defiled mind are thus developed. But the significance of this doctrine is so extremely deep and unfathomable that. 鈴木 大拙 : D. T. Suzuki https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D._T._Suzuki Daisetsu Teitaro Suzuki (鈴木 大拙 貞太郎 Suzuki Daisetsu Teitarō; he rendered his name "Daisetz" in 1894; 18 October 1870 – 12 July 1966) was a Japanese author of books and essays on Buddhism, Zen (Chan) and Shin that were instrumental in spreading interest in both Zen and Shin (and Far Eastern philosophy in general) to the West. Suzuki was also a prolific translator of Chinese, Japanese, and Sanskrit literature. Açvaghosha's Discourse on the Awakening of Faith in the Mahâyâna http://www.sacred-texts.com/bud/taf/index.htm Asvaghosa's The Awakening of Faith is one of the most concise works on Mahayana Buddhism, and was translated at an early date from the Sanskrit to the Chinese. The original Sanskrit text is lost. The Awakening of Faith has been used as a textbook for Buddhist priests. This translation was the first into English; it is by Teitaro Suzuki, one of the principal writers on Buddhism of the 20th century. Suzuki, a Zen Buddhist scholar, manages to convey the difficult sense of this work, which sometimes requires inventive English neologisms. For the perplexed, there is a glossary at the end of the book. 忽hū in Chinese is careless; confused; suddenly; abruptly; neglect; It is also unit of number and means 1/100,000. For example; 忽…忽…哭忽…忽…笑. All of a sudden he cryed and the next moment he laughed. That's Luffy, who ate some funny mushrooms. 忽Kotsu in Japanese is usually combined with 然Zen/Nen. 忽然KotsuZen/KotsuNen:suddenly, all of a sudden; quickly and without warning; happening unexpectedly; on impulse; in a twinkling; without delay or hesitation; That's Mihawk, who usually suddenly happens to appear with twinkling eyes unexpectedly without warning or hesitation out of nowhere... 忽(たちま)ちTachima-chi in Japanese is in a moment, instantly; all at once, on the spot; in short order; suddenly; all of a sudden; 忽(ゆるが)せYuruga-se in Japanese is easygoing; relaxed; neglect; pay no attention to; make light of; slight; careless; remiss; the trait of neglecting responsibilities and lacking concern; lack of attention and due care; Another idiom of 忽Kotsu is 粗忽SoKotsu. 粗忽SoKotsu:careless, heedless; absent-minded; hasty; rash; mistake; error; 忽Kotsu is only used as the above two idioms in Japanese. 忄+ 忽 = 惚. 惚 has two parts of mind, at the left and at the bottom. This character is more useful than 忽, in Japanese 惚hū/bū is rapture; enraptured; enchanted; uncertain, indistinct, fuzzy, blurred, hazy, muzzy, bleary, foggy, blurry, vague; dim; 惚 in Japanese is used as 惚(とぼ)ける[To'bo'-keru], 惚(ぼ)ける[Bo-keru], 惚(ほう)ける[Ho'u-keru], 惚(ほ)れる['Ho-reru]. They are Straw Hat Party. I think that those mora sounds have more similar sound of hū/bū than Kotsu. 惚Kotsu in Japanese is rarely used except the idiom of 恍惚KouKotsu. 恍Kou means almost the same of 惚. That's double silly. 恍惚KouKotsu:in rapture; enchanted; be carried away; absorbed in; elation; intoxication; trance; ecstasy; euphoria; nympholepsy; dementia; That's almost me... I almost forgot what I want to tell. I was talking about the paradoxical word of 里-内裏:Sato-Dairi which has duel aspects. Virtual Restructuring Disappearance of Coins We can see their habit of 里-内裏:Sato-Dairi as both positive and negative value today. Yes, I want to tell something in old manner, "visiting old, learn new". As positive view, it is privatization of public enterprise by restructuring, such as Tobacco and Salt Public Corporation, National Railways, Telegraph and Telephone Public Corporation, Post Office and so on. As negative view, it is a back-scratching alliance of government and big business. Or it is stay-at-home NEET (Not currently engaged in Employment, Education or Training). Of course, they were not Employees nor Employers but Emperors. I, on my part, feel a certain kinship with their style. I also liked SOHO (small office home office) very much. I could work with my birds, though they sometimes shred my important papers. Generally, they don't mind difference of importance in our business. I think that their working style was compact and casual as if they were IT designer today. A lazy man thought; Is there any need to go to office by cart every early morning on the busy street in hustle and jostle all at once? How about leaving off? Naked? That's risky. Generally, the controller won't lose their control of army and money. That's metal civilization, you know? I agree you, but it's worth challenging. What will you do if you fail? Nothing. Oh dear! No idea! Very like you... We'll think about it when the time comes. Besides, you said just risky, didn't you? You didn't say "That's impossible." You always satisfy me. A lazy man thought while he was idle; Is there any need to have a big ground to train army all in one piece? Is there any need to have a big office to make money all in one piece? You always disappointed me, my dear Jaybird. You have nothing, even a cap, now. I have mother tongue, now. That's enough. Do as you like, my dear Silly Boy Blue. But I decided to go to the Palace. I like a man who has wealth and power, like your Grandpa. I cannot go with you. That's OK. I have a few good friends. They want to see Mt. Fuji. I'll go with them. So, bye-bye, my Blue Bird. The elder Nara court had common sense, powerful administration and technology of founding to make a big statue of Buddha and official coinage originated from 和同開珎:Wadō-kaichin/Wadō-kaihō. 和同開珎 : Wadōkaichin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wad%C5%8Dkaichin 皇朝十二銭 https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%9A%87%E6%9C%9D%E5%8D%81%E4%BA%8C%E9%8A%AD At the beginning, the Heian court followed the policy of the former court. But, in 10th century, they stop minting their 粗忽-ful coins in 忽然 manner. Since the early 11th century, we can not see any record of using coins among the market. The coins disappeared 忽然-ly. Instead of minting their 粗忽-ful coins, they started compiling the best collection of Waka poems with 恍惚...such as green leaves, yellow leaves, red leaves, golden leaves, silver leaves...as if it was 忽然念起. Before they met O-dan the Checker from Mino in 16th century, they had forgotten how to raise a lawsuit though they are translated as the Court... Automation inspired by Cybernetics Leave machines to do what machines can do. We should enjoy our life with our creativity. That's an old motto I've heard in the context of Japanese FA (Factory Automation) inspired by Cybernetics. Automation https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Automation Cybernetics https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cybernetics Cybernetics is a transdisciplinary approach for exploring regulatory systems—their structures, constraints, and possibilities. Norbert Wiener defined cybernetics in 1948 as "the scientific study of control and communication in the animal and the machine." Norbert Wiener https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norbert_Wiener Norbert Wiener (November 26, 1894 – March 18, 1964) was an American mathematician and philosopher. He was a professor of mathematics at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT). A child prodigy, Wiener later became an early researcher in stochastic and mathematical noise processes, contributing work relevant to electronic engineering, electronic communication, and control systems. Factory automation inspired by Cybernetics improved productivity and changed single-skilled operators into multi-skilled operators. We tried to think and make something better on the various aspects by ourselves and improved quality of their products. NODM: Network, Open System, Down-sizing and Multi-media Improving productivity and quality became to be required not only in the factory but also in the office after the collapse of bubble burst in 1980's. I designed some IT systems for some business offices under the slogan of "Ne-O-Da-Ma (NODM)" of Japanese IT business in 1990's. I guess that "Ne-O-Da-Ma" was one of fancy coined words in Japanese IT business. It was an abbreviated word of initial Kata-Kana letters of four concepts; Network, Open System, Down-sizing and Multi-media. "Open System" and "Down-sizing" had another meaning when they were used in Japanese. "Open System" usually indicated a mixed system using some products offered by more than two different makers or vendors, in contrast to pure system using some products offered by one maker or vendor. The contrast is mixed (open) <-> pure (close). Server (computing) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Server_(computing) "Down-sizing" usually indicated client-server model architecture using small workstations or small personal computers, instead of using time-rental big mainframe. The contrast is small (cost-down) <-> big (cost-up). It means similar of some further note in Português. Downsizing https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Downsizing O termo downsizing também é usado para definir uma situação em que sistemas originalmente hospedados em um computador de grande porte (mainframe) são adaptados para computadores de menor porte (mini/microcomputadores) e esse processo se dá em função da redução do porte da empresa ou do aumento da capacidade computacional dos computadores de menor custo. The term downsizing is also used to define a situation in which systems originally hosted on a mainframe are adapted to smaller computers (mini / microcomputers) and this process is due to the reduction of the size of the company or of the computational capacity of lower cost computers. Both "Open System" and "Down-sizing" were primary an attempt to reduce costs. And it was usually called "cost-down" in Japanese. One of our works was cost management system of factories. The managers can see the cost of producing something in their factory. It can work almost automatically, except when the business administrator decides to change the preset of each exchange rate. That's his decision; when, where, what to apply for supply. One of our works was news publishing system to some digital media. The editors can edit to publish from the original articles on the paper. On Japanese news papers, the articles are written in vertical lines with numerical figures written in Chinese characters. While, on the digital media, they are usually written horizontally with Arabic figures. So, they had to change numerical figures in the article. That's not their decision, but custom in Japanese. They need not to decide when, where, what to apply one by one. They are standardized. "八:eight" of 小泉八雲 must not be changed to 小泉8雲. "八:eight" of 税率八％ is better to be changed to 税率8%. 九条通り, 第九の合唱 must not be changed. 第九条 is better to be changed to 第9条. It was difficult for us to make full-automation, and they had to check silly changes with their eyes. No...don't laugh at him so much... Pardon me. Uuu, we're sorry...that's our best...sigh... That's enough. We need not change every numerical figures one by one. Anyway, we have to read them at least once to summarize when we publish short articles to the phone devices. Ah-ha... So, how about challenging auto-summarizing the next? The second-generation cellular phone service didn't have rich resource nor Wi-Fi, so that users always had to pay for their communication charge. We wanted to keep data compact. But, my intuition, experience and guts told me, "That's impossible!" Usually, these trial triangle is called KKD; 勘:Kan(intuition), 経験:Keiken(experience) and 度胸:Dokyo(guts) in Japanese. Generally, thinking has to follow them. We cannot... You either? Who either? Excuse me, if not in secret. Another provider, you know? Ah-ha... We have some corpus of articles. I think that they are good trial corpus which style is well-ordered and standardized. Yes, they are. So, we are going to try auto-summarizing with them. They are daring... How about you? I want to do it out of very personal curiosity... but I guess that semantic analysis is more difficult than syntax analysis. Unfortunately, we don't have enough courage and resource to try it, I suppose. I'm not sure whether auto-summarizing is still in demand after rich smart phones. But, I sometimes dream of AI who will understand our language as well as we do. Or he will talk with us as well as we do. Or he will speak or sing, as he likes, as my birds do. For example, he will compose Waka poetry, when he will see the best-shot photo on my smart phone. I guess that image processing can find my favorite motif well. That's sensational and sensing something is strong field of sensors. Rather, they support my poor eyesight. I'm not sure that my picture is in clear focus when I take it. Or he will compose Waka poetry when he will find an interesting page on my laptop, as I do. Wikidharma http://labo.wikidharma.org/ たらちねの母の真心　わが胸に わが来し方に　わが行く末に Mother and her honesty stay in my heart, where I came from, where I will go. I guess that summarizing of articles is difficult for not only AI but also me, because it requires total understanding of the whole text correctly and impartially. Besides, it is considered that prose for journalism should be fair objectively. But, AI is not subjective, nor objective. He himself didn't distinguish between subjective and objective. We distinguish them. If we really think that AI is fair objectively, the referees of the horse racing doesn't discuss the photo finish before they announce the order of arrival. The horse racing is one of the most objective event in this world, though this statement is subjective. But, somehow we didn't want AI finish. While, poetry allows a symbolic rhetoric, such as overstatement, reduplication, metaphor, close-up of favorite motifs, flowers, birds, wind and the moon. In the above poem, I omitted most of meaning from the text of the top page, and just focused the admin's mother. Besides, verse has some strict rules in composing. Old short Waka poetry is so-so systematic by limited mora, 5-7-5-7-7. The function of shout Waka poetry was limitation of limitless random bloom or gloom in their mind. They often summarized long Waka poetry to short Waka poetry, using some rhetoric technique. Or long Chinese poetry to short Waka poetry. In Chinese poetry; 翹首望東天　首を翹げて東天を望めば 神馳奈良邊　神（こころ）は馳す 奈良の辺 三笠山頂上　三笠山頂の上 思又皎月圓　思ふ 又た皎月の円（まどか）なるを I anticipate to dream the eastern sky. My thought is free to run around Nara. Via the foot to the top of Mt. Mikasa. My thought is free to see a full moon. In Japanese summary in short Waka poetry; 天の原　ふりさけみれば　春日なる 三笠の山に　いでし月かも The moon I look up at above the sky is sure to appear at Mt. Mikasa in Kasuga. This method was frequently used as poetic summurizing from Chinese sutra to Japanese Waka poetry. For instance of the Awakening of Faith in the Mahayana; 敷島も　桶屋も元は　阿頼耶識 風と戯れあう　潮騒の声 Originally, poets and coopers are store consciousness. They are voice of noise of the sea sporting with wind. In shout Waka poetry, there are frequently used common words, and their relations and connections are well-ordered and almost fixed like API (application programming interface), and they will not be updated any longer... Their feeling was crystallized. Entropy or randomness of Waka poetry is so-so low. Nevertheless, it works rich in our mind. It has good cost-performance. There is higher probability in auto-composing Waka poetry than auto-summarizing of articles, I suppose. Dreaming Palace When I go around the palace, I sometimes dream of something silly. I often took a nap to goof off on the job in the garden. The Heian Palace lost their cohesive power gradually. They were surrealistic and anarchic rather than realistic and monarchic. They were too early to bloom. In the late 11th century, retired emperors started their rule at their villa, such as 鳥羽離宮:Toba Rikyu in 伏見:Fushimi. 白河上皇 : Emperor Shirakawa https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_Shirakawa 鳥羽離宮 : Toba Rikyu (Villa of retired emperors at Toba) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%B3%A5%E7%BE%BD%E9%9B%A2%E5%AE%AE In the late 12th century, the Shogunate opened at Kamakura city in the east area. The Heian Palace was not rebuilt any longer after the final fire in 1227. In the early 14th century, one of the temporary palaces, 土御門殿:Tsuchimikado-dono, at the east of the original place turned to be the constant palace as the official imperial residence since 光厳天皇:Emperor Kōgon held an enthronement ceremony there. 光厳天皇 : Emperor Kōgon https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_K%C5%8Dgon After that, the emperors stayed there for about 500 years in a small way. It became a ghost town after Meiji restoration. They moved to the ghost town of Samurai load families who gathered around the Edo castle. The Samurai load families returned their home land after abolition of old feudal domains and establishment of new prefectures. A lot of business partners of the court in Kyoto followed the emperor and the court to move to the new capital Tokyo gradually. The people from new prefectures came to live in Kyoto gradually. The ghost town of the court in Kyoto was reformed as a garden during Meiji period. Prev: Trip: The 1st Street in Kyoto Back: Trip Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:TripCategory:Photo